


Four times Steve and Bucky said "I like you" and one time they said "I love you."

by lovelybuckybarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky and Steve are flirts man, Cuddles, Cute, Gen, I Love You, Kisses, Total Fluff, makin out ensues, ranges from the 1920's to now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybuckybarnes/pseuds/lovelybuckybarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Steve and Bucky say "I like you" and one time they say "I love you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four times Steve and Bucky said "I like you" and one time they said "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fluffy shit.

_1928_

"Stevie!" Bucky shouts from the bottom of the fire escape. He throws a pebble at Steve's closed window. "STEVIE!" he yells again. The window slides open and a head of blonde hair pokes through, but it is not the head Bucky'd been hoping for. 

"Bucky!" Sarah Rogers fusses from the open window. "I told you that Steve was sick, and that it's best if you just stay away for a little while. I don't know if he can take the excitement of having you around," she scolds gently. 

She isn't particularly forceful, but Bucky casts his eyes to the ground like a kicked puppy, anyways. "I'm sorry, ma'am. It's just that, Stevie's- well, he's my best friend and I'm real worried about him. Can't I just see him for a few minutes?" He's using his voice that he saves for when he really, really wants something. It never fails. 

Mrs. Rogers frowns, but sighs and says, "I suppose a few minutes couldn't hurt." Bucky is at the door to the apartment before he can count to ten. He bounces up and down on his toes as he knocks on the door, Steve's mother opening it immediately. "Well, it didn't take you long to climb two flights of stairs, did it?" she chuckles. 

"Sorry, ma'am," Bucky smiles. "I just wanna see him." He follows Sarah to the door at the back of the tiny apartment, listening intently as she tells him to be careful around Steve, that he's very ill and doesn't need much excitement. "Yes ma'am," he nods obediently. She opens the door, lets Bucky enter, and closes the door behind him. 

"Hey, Stevie," Bucky whispers as he walks across the small room. The little boy on the bed glances up from the book he's reading, and smiles.

"Hey, Buck."

"How ya' feelin'?" Bucky drawls, his eyes trailing over Steve's face in worry. 

"I'm alright," Steve says as he falls into a coughing fit that has Bucky on his feet in seconds, rubbing gentle circles into Steve's back. The fit lasts until Steve is completely breathless, and Bucky's face is creased with worry. He presses Steve gently back into the pillows. 

"Good to know you're right as rain," he jokes. Steve rolls his eyes. 

"So what are you doing here?" Steve asks, "I thought my ma said you couldn't come over." 

"I used my best puppy dog eyes, and won her over." Bucky gloats. 

Steve grins and Bucky's chest tightens. Steve's smile is real pretty, Bucky thinks. 

"Why did you go to all that trouble?" Steve questions. 

Bucky shrugs, "I like you." 

"I like you too, Buck," Steve grins, as he starts into another fit. 

 

_1935_

Bucky punches. He punches as hard as he possibly can, and the dick who's been beating on Steve falls flat on his face. Bucky checks to make sure he's unconscious and turns to grab Steve and pull him off of the ground.

"Damn, Rogers," Bucky swears, as he brushes the back of Steve's shirt off. "Sixteen years old and still gettin' in fights."

Steve rolls his eyes and punches Bucky's arm lightly. "He was catcalling some dames walking down the street. That's disrespectful, Bucky. You know that."

"Yeah, I know that," Bucky replies. "What I don't know is why you have to make it your personal mission to chase down assholes like him- why you can't just let someone else handle it. That's what I don't understand."

Steve just sighs and says, "I couldn't let him get away with it." 

Bucky takes a deep breath and mumbles something along the lines of "righteous idiot," but doesn't take the argument any further. He just drapes an arm across Steve's bony shoulders, and pulls him along, back to their apartment. 

Bucky wraps ice in a cloth and passes it to Steve who presses it gently against his bruised ribs. Then he dips a rag in some cheap whiskey and rubs it gently over Steve's bleeding knuckles. Steve winces, and Bucky pulls away, looking down at Steve's hand. He presses a gentle kiss to each knuckle.

The corner of Steve's mouth turns up in a half-smile. "What was that for?"

Bucky looks up at Steve. "I guess I just like ya," he grins. 

Steve chuckles, "Well, I like you too." 

 

_1945_

"Steve, move!" Bucky yells as he pushes Steve out of the sights of a HYDRA goon's weapon.  

"Thanks, Buck!" Steve shouts back, turning and throwing his shield, the man who shot at them collapsing to the ground. 

Steve whirls back around to face Bucky, a grin spreading across his features. Bucky's breath hitches, and he stares at Steve for a minute before he turns to help the rest of the commandos.  

Later that evening, after they've taken down yet another HYDRA camp, Bucky sticks his head inside of Steve's tent. "Hey there," he says. 

"Hey," Steve smiles. 

"How are ya'?" Bucky asks. 

"Tired. How about you?" 

"Same," Bucky answers, "but I doubt I'll get any sleep tonight. Nightmares, and all." 

"I get 'em too," Steve sighs. "But hey, you can sleep in here tonight, if it'll help? I don't think the boys'll think anything of it."

Bucky hesitates, but then sighs, "Yeah that'd be great."

He curls up on the bedroll across the tent from Steve. It's quiet for a moment, and they each have their backs to one another, when Bucky whispers "Steve, why'd you let me sleep in here? Aren't you even a little worried that the men will talk?" 

Steve rolls across the tent and presses his lips to Bucky's cheek, "I did it because I like you, and, no, I'm really not worried about it," Bucky can feel him smile against his cheek, "I think they're all a little scared of me." He kisses Bucky's cheek one more time and then returns to his side of the tent. 

Bucky waits until Steve's breathing is evened out to whisper, "I like you too."

He doesn't sleep that night.  


_2014_

When Bucky wakes, his metal arm is draped lightly over Steve's waist, the ever-present heat of Steve's skin warming the cool metal. He yawns and gently pulls his arm off of Steve, careful not to wake him. He drops his legs over the side of the bed and moves slowly out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, where he pours himself a glass of orange juice. In minutes, Steve is standing in the door frame of the living room where Bucky is watching TV, frowning. 

"Where'd you go?" he whines. "You know I hate waking up alone." Since Bucky had returned and begun to regain some of his memories, they haven't slept a night apart. 

Bucky frowns at the sad look on Steve's face. "I'm sorry Stevie. I was thirsty," he explains, holding up his glass of orange juice as emphasis. 

Steve sighs and walks over to the couch, where he curls tightly into Bucky's side. "Well, I guess from now on you'll just have to wake me up next time you have an orange juice need, because, Barnes, if you leave me in that bed alone again, I will kill you," Steve fusses. 

"Yes, Captain Rogers, sir." Bucky jokes, laughing when Steve turns to grimace at him. He leans down and pecks Steve's lips with his own. 

Steve's eyes blow up to the size of planets, and he leans back. "What was that?" he asks after he recovers.

"I like you," Bucky shrugs. 

"Oh, you like me, huh?" Steve laughs, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Bucky's firmly. Bucky's lips part in a gasp and Steve takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into Bucky's mouth, tasting. Bucky's metal fingers slip into Steve's hair, and his flesh and blood hand sneaks under Steve's shirt, hot against his stomach. They pull apart, gasping, and Bucky rests his forehead against Steve's. 

"Ya know what, Rogers?" he breathes. "I changed my mind. I don't like you," he pecks Steve's lips, "I love you."

"You love me?" Steve asks, gasping as Bucky's teeth graze his neck. 

"Mm-hmm," Bucky whispers against Steve's collarbone, nipping at the exposed skin there, and then kissing it.

"Well, Barnes," Steve sighs, pulling Bucky back up to meet his eyes, "damn it if I don't love you too," and then he pulled their lips together in a kiss that was all tongue, and teeth, and seventy years of wasted time. 


End file.
